


Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Gen, kisstober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: A late entry for Kisstober. Renée and 23.Kissing injuries better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Band of Boyfriends Kisstober Challenge 2020





	Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas

  
You're going to be ok!

**Author's Note:**

> I am more active and most of my stuff are on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊 http://lyselkatz.tumblr.co


End file.
